


Lullaby

by curledribbon



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, eventually we find out it's, music man michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curledribbon/pseuds/curledribbon
Summary: Jeremy's having a hard time sleeping, so he calls his best friend.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> ("I can't sleep" with the boyfs?)
> 
> jeremy may have the biggest crush on michael and refuse to acknowledge it, but who's the one busting out the guitar and comfortable childhood tune at 3 am to serenade?
> 
> cross-posted from tumblr!

“I can’t sleep,” Jeremy grumbles, phone pressed to his face and squishing his cheek. For what seems like hours, Jeremy’s been tossing and turning, unable to get a wink of rest. Instead of sleep, a vague feeling of dread had overcome him and left a fuzzy discomfort from his stomach to his toes. 

Jeremy hears Michael yawn on the other end. He’s shocked that Michael was actually sleeping, since he usually stays up later than Jeremy, but one quick glance at his phone’s clock explains it.

It’s 3 in the goddamn morning.

Before his anxiety gets worse from overthinking his potential overstep, Michael’s gritty, sleep-worn voice breaks through his thoughts.

“Nightmare?” Michael asks.

Jeremy chews on his lip before answering. “No, just…”

“Anxiety keeping you up again?”

He nods slowly, exhaling through his nose. “Yeah. Anxiety.”

“Can I do anything?”

Jeremy’s silent for a second. His stupid, needy heart wants Michael there with him, wants it more than anything at that second. Michael’s warmth, his strong arms wrapped around him, his gentle kisses pressed to his neck–

“Jer? You there, buddy?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I got, uh, I got distracted,” Jeremy stammers. He is definitely filing those thoughts away in a folder for later titled _I Definitely Do Not Have Feelings For My Best Friend So These Are Not Relevant._ “I dunno, just, just talking to you has been helpful. I kinda forgot about my anxiety.”

He hears shuffling on the other end. “Michael?”

“One sec.” 

A bit more shuffling, then Michael settles. “Lay down, Jeremy.”

Jeremy raises an eyebrow. “I am laying down,” he deadpans. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you sleep. Shut up.” Michael inhales, then plucks out a familiar tune on the guitar he must have retrieved just moments ago.

[“When you’re so lonely lying in bed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M46s8U89QSM)

[Night’s closed its eyes but you can’t rest your head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M46s8U89QSM)

[Everyone’s sleeping all through the house](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M46s8U89QSM)

[You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M46s8U89QSM)

Michael’s voice is smooth and familiar, and the song is familiar to his fingers. Jeremy notices that it’s slower than how it was published; Michael doesn’t mess up something like that, so he probably truly wants to lull Jeremy to sleep with his voice and instrument. The thought warms him from his stomach to his toes, up to his cheeks.

The sweetness of the lyrics paired with the softness of Michael’s voice would usually be enough to send Jeremy into a flustered stupor, but the song is doing its job. Jeremy’s eyelids finally begin to fall, heavy with exhaustion, and Jeremy does nothing to stop them. Surrounded by the comfort of his best friend’s voice, Jeremy feels more safe and warm than he has falling asleep in a long time.

(Had Jeremy been awake long enough, he would have listened to a couple more minutes after the song’s completion of Michael just playing a round of the song’s melody, humming along, just to make sure Jeremy was asleep. He would have heard a moment of silence, then a whispered, “Jeremy?” He would have finally heard a soft, fond chuckle before a final send off, oozing with adoration.

“Goodnight, Jeremy.")

**Author's Note:**

> the song michael sings is called "lullaby," and it's by jack johnson from the soundtrack he did for the curious george movie! one of my favorite headcanons is that michael and jeremy grew up loving the curious george soundtrack, and you can find that series of headcanons [here!](http://twoplayergame.tumblr.com/post/164827225356/twoplayergame-michael-sings-and-plays-jack)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ twoplayergame! kudos and comments deeply appreciated! ^u^


End file.
